Dias Smash
by Ayano Smash
Summary: La vida en la mansión Smash cambiara un día en que lleguen 2 nuevas personas, mas un invitado especial. ¿quienes seran?, que pasara con nuestros Smash, ven y descubre lo tu mismo. YAOI y 2 OC
1. Nuevos

holas soy Viridi Smash :D y este es mi primer Fic...vamos denme una oportunidad ;O; se los pido

este fic contiene Yaoi y etero si no te gusta puedes irte

Disclaraimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo :D

* * *

**Nuevos!**

Era una mañana hermosa en la Mansión Smash donde habitaban los más grandes héroes de sus mundos. Mientras todos dormían plácidamente, una voz se hizo presente en alto parlante…

-Mis queridos peleadores despierten, les tengo una sorpresa – decía la voz del alto parlante

Pero como era muy temprano (10:00 am), nadie le dio importancia lo que decía la mano gigante, así es hablamos de Máster Hand, la mano más rara del mundo. En fin, a ellos no podía importarles menos la sorpresa, ya que siempre era algo horrible o desagradable

-peleadores…¡DESPIERTEN CARAJO!- grito la mano muy enojada con el comportamiento de sus peleadores – nota mental de Máster Hand debo comprar un despertador…- se dijo a sí mismo – y uno bien grande y ruidoso…

* * *

Todos estaban abajo sentados en el gran sillón de la sala, esperando escuchar la" gran sorpresa" de la mano, unos pensaban que los mataría a todos y otros con que se volvería pedófilo y se los violaría a todos…esas últimas son de Luigi y Lucas. Después de un rato Máster llego hasta ellos con sus grandes noticias

- Bien peleadores, les tengo 2 sorpresas solo para ustedes- dijo bastante feliz…quizá demasiado

-nos va hacer tragar intestinos- dijo Lucas recordando la ultima "sorpresita" del Máster, luego de eso el pobre tubo vomito toda la semana

- No Lucas, no habrá más intestinos – dijo la mano, se dijo así mismo que eso de que los intestinos de animales saben bien y fortalecen el cuerpo era puro cuento

-¿Entonces cual es?- pregunto nuestro querido héroe de Hyrule, ese héroe de gorra verde que ha salvado a Zelda mas de un millón de veces

- Ah eso voy Link- la mano izo una pausa y luego continuo – la primera sorpresa es que eh decidido que Roy volverá- ah esto se sumo los grandes gritos de alegría de Ike y Marth, mas de Ike ya que el príncipe de conservar su postura

- ¿Y la segunda? – pregunto Pit el héroe de los cielos

- la segunda es que tienen 2 compañeros nuevo, quizá los conozcan y quizá no – dijo "muy sabiamente" nuestra querida mano

Todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, ya que los nuevos podían ser peligrosos o extraños, o incluso…aliens…

- ¿Y cuando llegan Máster Hand? – pregunto nuestra amada princesa de Hyrule

- en 2 horas mas princesa Zelda- le respondió

- Bien, ¿Peach hagamos un pastel para los nuevo y Roy?- pregunto Zelda a su amiga rubia

-Si, a si los dos nuevos pastelitos podrán sentirse en confianza con nosotros- dijo la princesa del reino champiñón, para luego ver como lucían sus compañeros Smash, todos mugrosos y desarreglados – ¿Pastelitos podrían ir a bañarse y cambiarse? – Pregunto amablemente la princesa, pero nadie hizo caso – Dije…VALLAN A CAMBIARSE Y LAVARSE O SINO…- Peach tenía en su mano, su "querido" sartén, a eso todos acataron la orden de su querída princesa

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, las princesas tenían el pastel listo, Samus ayudo un poco después, asi que ella hizo la cubierta que decía "Bienvenidos y bienvenido de nuevo Roy". Eso era algo bueno de Samus que las princesas o tenían…ella si sabe decorar pasteles bien ya que las otras 2 lo harían muy rosa.

Todos estaban, de nuevo, en la gran sala, en el gran sillón, de la gran mansión. Todos bien arreglados, por su bien, para la bienvenida de los nuevo…y nuestro querido pelirrojo Roy

El primero en aparecer fue Roy con una gran maleta, saludando a todo enérgicamente

-¡Hola! a todos de nuevo y un placer conocer a lo que no eh conocido – con eso todos quedaron medios enredados pero luego se entendió bien – y para que los que no me conocen yo soy Roy, del juego Fire emblem y yo estuve en el torneo anterior, luego me remplazaron por alguien de mi juego, creo que era Ike?- dijo mientras que el otro simplemente silbaba y miraba para otro lado

Luego entro una chica de pelo ondulado y rubio, con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Traía puesto una especie de chal blanco que le llagaba a la cintura con un borde verde y en el cuello una cinta de colores, rojo, naranjo, rosa, azul y verde en medio, tenia también una especie de vestido bajo la manta también blanco con bordes verdes y sus calcetas eran largas y verdes y por ultimo uno de sus zapatos era más largo para arriba que el otro

- Hola, soy Mari y es un placer conocerlos a todos – saludo amablemente la chica – vengo del juego "la manzana de los Dioses" [Atención: este juego no existe asique no lo busquen] – dijo ella viéndolos a todos, algunos babeaban con solo verla

-O querida donde has estado toda mi vida – decía Capitán Falcón, mientras le tomaba la mano – casémonos ahora mismo-

-Créeme no quieres estar junto a mi – dijo ella mientras reía dulce pero macabramente

Todos quitaron su atención a ella y a la escenita de Falcón, cuando vieron que otra persona atravesaba la puerta

Era una persona efectivamente, pero cuando lo vieron quedaron con cara de "WTF?" ya que la "persona" estaba cubierta por una túnica negra y además tenía la capucha de la túnica puesta, y eso hacía que no se pudieran ver los ojos y la cara

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el fontanero de gorra roja, un poco asustado por su presencia

El no respondió, pero Máster Hand es tan buena persona que decidió responder por él o ella, ya que nadie sabía quién era o que era…y además el tenia una pequeña razón para eso, que se mencionara más adelante

- El es Jin Dios patapon, del juego patapon – dijo la mano – su nombre es Jin y dejo su tribu sola, solo para venir aquí – prosiguió

- Creí que ese juego cualquiera podía ser "el ser supremo"- dijo Sonic un poco confundido, ya que el si había jugado ese juego, pero solo el nadie mas

- lo que pasa es que cuando juegas el juego, pones tu nombre, pero en realidad el se llama Jin y digamos que tu controlas sus movimientos pero no lo ves a él – aclaro la mano

- ¿puede pelear?- dijo Fox observando bien al sujeto(a) que no se le veía nada del cuerpo

- La verdad es que no tengo idea- respondió el Máster – asique ahí están sus amigos nuevos disfrútenlo

Marth e Ike se llevaron a su antiguo amigo a su nueva habitación, que quedaba justo al lado de ellos. Las habitaciones eran compartidas asique a Roy le toco con Jin y Mari se fue al cuarto de las mujeres, ya que según Máster Hand es mejor tener a las mujeres unidas, menos Nana que alego que no puede estar sin su hermano Popo

* * *

Con las mujeres:

-Muy bien Mari esta es tu nueva habitación- dijo Peach – y aquí dormirás – dijo señalando una cama grande en el fondo que estaba junto a la de Samus y en frente de ella la de Zelda

-Muchas gracias eh…Peach ¿verdad?- dijo dudando un poco ya que los Smash eran muchos y ella era media cabeza dura

-Así es, yo soy Peach, la del pelo castaño es Zelda y la rubia del traje azul es Samus – dijo Peach sonriendo y presentando a sus amigas –muy bien vamos a preparar unas cosas, te dejamos que te acomodes pastelito de limón- dijo ella mientras salía

-¿Pastelito de limón?- se pregunto Mari

-ah, ella suele decirle a todos pastelito es como "los dulces nombres" que nos pone ella- dijo Zelda saliendo también seguida de Samus

-Genial, ahora a acomodar todo, no es así queridos amigos- dijo Mari hablándole al ¿aire?

* * *

- Esta es tu habitación Roy, es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Marth

- el mío también – sonrió- y es un placer conocerte Ike, creo que nos la pasaremos bien juntos –

-te gusta jugar video jugos- pregunto el mercenario

-si!- respondió enérgicamente

-sí, nos llevaremos muy bien…te hecho una carrera hasta la sala…-dijo Ike

-El último que llaga usa el segundo control- dijo mientras se preparaba para la "Carrera" – Marth ¿nos das la señal? –pregunto el pelirrojo

- ya que…en sus marcas…listos…ya! – dijo el príncipe para luego ver como esos 2 corrían a la velocidad de un rayo, incluso casi se le cae su tiara – salvajes…uh?- se detuvo un momento a pensar que había otra persona en la habitación…- Dios patapon?- dijo viendo cómo es que el chico(a) estaba sentado en la cama que le correspondía

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, ya que el Dios no hablaba nada de nada y Marth no quería incomodarlo

- Bien, voy a ver cómo juegan Ike y Roy- dijo Marth mientras se iba pero un papel le llego a las manos y decía "Te gusta Ike, no soy tan estúpido" Marth se sonrojo como un tomate – ¿tu escribiste esto?- le pregunto al Dios que solo respondió con un gesto de hombros

Aun que Marth pudo jurar que ese chico o chica o lo que fuese…sonrió satisfactoriamente

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban comiendo felices y algunos no tan felices, en el comedor donde habían varias mesas y en de esas mesas estaba Pit, Link, Ike y Marth

- y que opinan de los nuevos- pregunto Link – ¿pueden hablarme un poco de ellos? Yo no pude hablar con ninguno- dijo el héroe de Hyrule

- El "Dios" no están tonto como parece- dijo Marth recordando lo ocurrido ayer – y… ¿alguien hablo con Mari?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Eh…yo si o algo así- dijo el ángel recordando lo de esta mañana

_*~Flash back~*_

_Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y Pit salía tranquilamente de su habitación, que comparte con Link, para ir a buscar un vaso con agua cuando se encontró con la chica rubia que al parecer iba hacer lo mismo a excepción de que ella estaba más perdida…_

_-¿Estas perdida Mari?- pregunto el ángel un poco preocupado, ya que ella tenía cara de preocupación - ¿Mari?- dijo otra vez_

_-¿Quién eres, no veo nada?- dijo ella, la verdad estaba bastante obscuro - ¿puedes llevarme a la cocina por favor, extraña persona que no veo?- pregunto ella hacia la pared_

_-estoy aquí…ven yo te llevo- dijo y la tomo del brazo para que no se perdiera, Pit, aunque no veía nada conocía bien el camino_

_Llegaron a la cocina y prendieron la luz y hay Mari pudo ver a la persona que la había guiado, está casi deja escapar un grito, pero se contuvo_

_-¡Eres, eres Pit!- dijo alegremente – eres el líder del ejercito de Palutena, es un placer conocerte – decía mientras daba saltitos y asustaba un poco al castaño – mis Dioses se pondrán alegres- grito ella mientras corría a su cuarto_

_-ah?- el pobre ángel se quedo quieto en su lugar un buen rato…_

_*~Fin flash back~*_

-Créanme, también es bien rara…pero me agrada- les respondió el ángel – ¿y pueden hablarme de Roy? Yo no lo conocí antes- les dijo el ojiazul

- Roy es un tipo de lo más genial…y me gano el muy bastardo- dijo Ike, recordando su carrera…y que luego Roy le gano…

-Eh…y yo no conozco a ninguno- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio – quizá deberíamos hablarle a Jin…- les dijo Link

–Quizá solo es tímido- dijo Pit apoyando a Link, de alguna manera

- yo no quiero arriesgarme más- protesto Marth – yo digo que no es una víctima inocente…-

- yo quiero saber si es chica o chico- dijo Ike

* * *

Mientras en unas mesas más alejadas…los villanos también hablaban de los nuevos, pero no era algo muy bueno

-hay que quitarle la túnica…-dijo Bowser – quiero saber que es, de una vez por todas- grito

- tranquilo…mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer- le respondió Ganondorf

Y en una mesa un poco más alejada, estaban los niños acompañados por Red

-Ness deberías dejar de comer tanto, seguro engordas- le decía Nana – además después no tendrás el buen físico de mi hermano-

-O-oye Ness tiene bue físico y seguro tu hermano esta gordo y por eso se pone ese abrigo- protesto Lucas

- Niños…cumplen 13 y ya hablan de babosadas- dijo el entrenador pokemon – al menos Toon parece disfrutar la pelea- efectivamente Toon link disfrutaba mucho las peleas de estos 2

Pero en un acto, muy poco heroico llego capitán falcón con la "solución" al problema de los niños

-Oigan, vengan acá Ness y Popo- dijo el capitán, los niños solo asintieron y fueron…grave error…

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y pikmins…hoy les are un truco de magia- el saco una manta de no-se-donde y la coloco sobre Ness y Popo - 1…desaparece…2…desaparece y 3 ya no están…- Grito bien emocionado

Cuando quito la manta, Ness ya no tenía puesta su típica polera a rallas y Popo no tenia su abrigo y polera de abajo, es decir, estaban a torso desnudo…y créanme ellos aunque fueran niños tenían algunos músculos bien definidos…

Mientras que Nana y Lucas quedaron en estado de shock…Nana porque nunca había visto a su hermano si abrigo y Lucas porque, a él le gustaba Ness pero nadie sabía aunque los Ice Climbers siempre los molestaban

Todos aplaudieron al Capitán, había que reconocerlo era un buen truco

-¡Oye! "Dios", quieres intentarlo- le pregunto insinuante pero el simplemente se levanto y se fue

* * *

este es mi Fic ;A; espero le allá gustado :D Acepto de todo asta cuchillas con fuego :'D

déjenme un Review y seré feliz


	2. El plan, las mujeres de la casa enloques

Holasss :D gracias a mi 3 Review y aunque sena poco igual los aprecio ;A; gracias a Ray Wolf Aran, Fierce Dark oni Link y alguien que se izo llamar "Mi review" :D jejeje y quiza porga a Pichu para que seas feliz :)

Disfruten el Cap 2 de dias Smash :D

Disclarairme: Los personajes del Super Smash Bro Brawl (y melee) no me pertenecen pero asi a nintendo, si fueran mios ya ubiera echo una serie ;A;

* * *

**El plan, las mujeres de la casa enloquecen **

Era otro hermoso día en la gran mansión de los Smash, los pájaros cantaban y todos ellos dormían plácidamente. Unos ya habían despertado desde hace horas como Snake y Sonic, que salían a entrenar, y había otros que gustaban de dormir hasta cuando pudieran, es decir, los niños

Todos se estaban levantando ya que el desayuno estaba listo y por el aroma en aire podíamos deducir fácilmente que hoy…era…día… de…

-¡Panqueques!- grito con emoción Kirby, quien siempre estaba hambriento

Efectivamente hoy era día de panqueques, pero no unos cualesquiera, estos eran especiales de las princesas Zelda y Peach. Los favoritos de todos incluyendo Máster Hand

Mientras todos comían felices, o al menos los que iban llegando, se dieron cuenta de que los villanos no estaban. Unos pensaban que ellos estarían planeando algo muy malvado como siempre o que simplemente llegaron más temprano y ya se habían ido

Mientras en la misma mesa alejada donde se encontraba el "Dios", muchos se percataron que Peach iba directo hacia allá…

-Pastelito de chocolate, podemos hablar un minuto- pregunto amablemente la princesa, a lo que él/ella acepto

Muchos quedaron con la boca abierta, pero al rato a los demás les dio igual…

* * *

Todo estaba en paz, no había batallas, ya que les había dando la semana por la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros y su antiguo amigo Roy…

Link caminaba por los pasillos buscando quien-sabe-que hasta que se encontró a Zelda en su camino hacia su quien-sabe-que

-Hola Zelda- saludo el héroe de Hyrule, pero la princesa no le contesto –princesa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, esta lo acorralo en la pared y intento amarro a Link con una cuerda.

El héroe forcejeo y se libero y corrió todo lo que pudo aunque con alguna cuerdas colgando de él mientras era perseguido por Zelda. Llego a la sala cerro todo con llave y ahí fue donde vio a todos sus compañeros en las mismas condiciones

-así que tu también…- dijo Ike, casi en las misma condiciones que Link a ecepcion que el tenia pegamento en su cuerpo

-haber, haber ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto el rubio, muy confundido con todo lo sucedido

-Pues…- comenzó Marth

_* ~ Flash Back~*_

_Todos estaban en el patio pasándola de lo lindo, cuando la princesa Peach apareció de repente con su sarten…y Samus con su traje_

_Ahí fue donde comenzó todo, ya que la primera víctima fue Red, y como todos entramos en pánico salimos corriendo, pero a todos los hombres nos dieron al final…_

_*~ Fin flash back~*_

-Y eso paso- termino su relato Marth

-¿Pero como paso esto? y si todas las mujeres se volvieron locas ¿porque Mari esta normal? – pregunto aun mas confundido el héroe de Hyrule

- Yo no me junto mucho con ellas y tengo una hipótesis de que fue lo que pasó- dijo Mari – además intentaron encerrarme en el armario- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Bien, bien cuál es tu hipótesis- dijo Fox viendo que nadie le respondía a la pobre y única chica

-primero amigo zorro… ¿alguien ha visto a Pit y Roy? – pregunto ella, y ahora que todos caían en cuenta el ángel y el pelirrojo no estaba con ellos hasta que

-Auxilio, ángel caído, ángel caído – decía una voz desde la puerta

-y… ¡Pelirrojo sexy caído y pelirrojo sexy caído! – decía otra voz la cual todos reconocieron…

Mari y Ike fueron a abrir la puerta y hay entraron Roy y Pit, uno entro amarrado en cinta adhesiva y el otro cubierto de harina

-ah… ¿que les paso a ustedes?- pregunto Marth

-Pues yo estaba en la cocina y Samus me atrapo con una bolsa de harina- dijo Pit – y Roy lo encontré pegado al techo con cinta adhesiva…sigo sin entender como llegaste hay- continuo el ángel

–Pero eso lo de menos…Pit y yo encontramos esto cerca del cuarto de Ganondorf, enséñales Pit- Dijo Roy

Entre las manos de Pit, se encontraba una especie de corona, era como la de "la dulce princesa de horade aventura" pero era negra y en la punta tenía como un ojo…

- y eso que tiene?- pregunto Mario, desinteresado en el objeto – aparte de que es bastante rara-

-y parece que te sigue- dijo Red viendo como la "corona" lo seguía

-es la corona de Jin – dijo Roy muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Ness – ¿si nadie le ah visto la cara?- continuo

-soy su compañero de cuarto y siempre veo esa corona cuando se la quita para dormir, aunque duerme con capa y todo- admitió el pelirrojo – que asco…-

- una pregunta- llamo Popo – ¿donde están los villanos?- el pequeño izo que todos entraran en razonamiento, desde la llegada de los dos nuevo y Roy, habían estado actuando muy extraño…

-Eso significa…- empezó a decir el erizo azul

-así es…nos tendieron una trampa- dijo finalmente Meta Knight - ¿pero para qué? –

- quieren llegar a ese Dios eso lo sabemos pero…para que…- comenzó a pensar Donkey Kong

- es obvio, el es un Dios, tiene poder ilimitado y si lo secustran usaran su poder para el mal- dijo Fox

- eso es ridículo…- comenzó a decir Link pero fue interrumpido

- Fox tiene razón, es posible tener todo ese poder, así que hay que ir a salvarlo- dijo Mari – pero necesitamos un plan alguien tiene uno? – pregunto la rubia

Mucho se pusieron a pensar en cómo ayudar a la persona que se esconde bajo la capa negra. Unos se calentaban la cabeza para obtener una idea, pero no lo lograban asta que…

-Yo tengo una idea- vino por parte de la persona que menos esperaban, que tuviera una idea, hablamos de esa persona que le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra

- Lucas…- Mari se acerco al muchacho – puedes decírmela? – pregunto ella y el solo asintió

-este es el plan…

Las Princesas hacían guardia frente a la puerta, donde "estaban" los chicos, hasta que Sonic se apareció frente a ella

- hola chicas, como están, yo muy bien…- hablaba tan rápido que las chicas se mareaban y eso les dio oportunidad a otros chicos de escapar, unos lo hicieron por la ventana, como Pit y Meta Knight

El plan de Lucas era simple

"_unos averiguaran que les paso a las princesas, otros busquen a los villanos, otros distraerán y los demás buscaremos al Dios"_

* * *

En el patio

Lucas, Ness y Popo fueron al jardín en busca de pistas, sobre lo que podrá haberles pasado a las chicas

- Miren el te de las chicas y aun sigue tibio- dijo Ness – seguro estuvieron aquí hace un rato

Popo tomo el te entre sus mano y lo probo suavemente…para luego escupirlo

-ag! tal y como pensaba este te tiene algo – Lucas y Ness lo miraron confundidos – No tiene el mismo sabor de siempre este es mucho más amargo – concluyo Popo

-y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Ness

- Am…pues… mi hermana me obligo a tomarlo un día, no es como si yo tomara el te en secreto con las princesas- respondió el Ice Climber nervioso

-Ok… ya tenemos la causa, ahora a encontrar una cura – dijo Lucas – pero como…-

-Yo tengo un plan- dijo Ness con un sarten en la mano y una sonrisa macabra

En los pasillos de la mansión

Marth, Ike y Roy buscaban a los villanos, pero no encontraban nada todo estaba desierto

- esto tomara horas!, este lugar es muy grande y…- el mercenario no pudo terminar la frase por que fue empujado por Roy y Marth hacia el armario del pasillo, ya que vieron que venía Bowser y Ganondorf hablando de quien-sabe-que

- el plan funciono de maravilla, ahora solo debemos encontrar a esa cosa que se hace llamar Dios- decía Bowser

-Luego tendremos tanto poder como para destruir a todos los Smash – agrego Ganondorf

Los villanos se habían ido y los tres chicos de Fire emblem estaban asombrados con lo que habían escuchado

* * *

Toon Link estaba tratando de espiar el cuarto de Bowser y Ganondorf asiendo sonidos de música espía, mientras se movía de un lado a otro asiendo poses...

-Toon deja de jugar y aprende como se hace - dijo Capitán Falcón que también estaba hay junto a Falco. El capitán hizo muchas poses increíblemente raras que debido a su contenido debimos censurar y debido a eso Falco tuvo que taparle los ojos al pobre niño con ojos de gato

Diremos que Falco no dormirá esta noche

* * *

- debemos avisar a los demás de que aun no encuentran a Jin- dijo Roy y los otros dos asintieron

En el centro de la mansión Smash

Pit, Link y Mari buscaban por la mansión al Dios hasta que llegaron a n gran círculo donde podías tomar muchos caminos y cualquiera que tomaras podía ser incorrecto

-¿Por qué esta mansión tiene que ser tan ridículamente grande?- se pregunto la rubia – y que camino tomamos- pregunto

Los otros dos se miraron confundidos ya que ellos tampoco sabían

-Apuesto a que no tienen idea ¿verdad? – dijo resignada la ojiverde

- yo llegue este año- se excuso Pit

- y yo nunca estuve por aquí- agrego Link

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto la única chica entre ellos – Somos Smash, para algo tenemos poderes ¿o no? – dijo ella intentado dar ánimos

-Ya se – dijo Link, que tomo una de sus flechas y la dirigió a la entrada del medio – Pit ayúdame – el ángel comprendió el plan del rubio y tomo su arco y apunto al la entrada de la izquierda

- ¿Que hacen? – pregunto la chica muy confundida

- Si hay alguien por aquí le daremos con la flecha y así podremos interrogarlo – le respondió el héroe de Hyrule – básicamente si le damos hay esta-

-entonces déjenme ayudar – a la chica se le pusieron los ojos rosados e izo aparecer un arco color rosa con bordes dorados y saco una flecha de quien-sabe-donde que tenia la punta de corazón…

- Como hiciste eso – pregunto Pit

- El poder de los Dioses querido ángel, el poder de los Dioses – dijo apuntando a la derecha – muy bien Link tú dices cuando – dijo Mari

- Bien…Uno…dos…YA! – todos lanzaron las flechas

* * *

Mientras tanto…

- Y a si fue como Hitler salvo la navidad- termino de decir Sonic…pero las princesas ya estaban dormidas – perfecto, como te fue a ti Snake – pregunto el erizo al recién llegado que traía a Samus y Nana entre las manos

- Fue fácil – dijo Snake arrastrando su caja

- Bien busquemos a los demás para avisarles que tenemos a las princesas - dijo el erizo

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la sala, para ver que echos tenían

-Bien yo, Ike y Roy descubrimos que aun no tienen al Dios - Dijo el príncipe de Altea

-Yo, Popo y Lucas descubrimos la causa de que las princesas estuvieran vueltas locas... - Dijo Ness agregando suspenso - Fue el te - termino la oración

-Yo...no volveré a dormir - dijo Falco recordando el accidente de la habitación

-Yo y el erizo tenemos a las princesas, la hermana del de nombre chistoso y la hermosa Samus- concluyo Snake

-ah...¡como que nombre chistoso!- Grito Popo enojado sacando su mazo

-no es momento para pelear chicos - intento calmar Lucas agarrándolo por atrás

- No me detengas Lucas, que este yo si le doy - decía Popo intentado golpear al caza recompensa

Es entonces cuando las chicas comienzan a despertar...y aun su estado de "_tenemos la orden de matarte"_

-tranquilos yo se la cura - dijo Ness golpeando a las chicas con un sarten

-eso es abuso- dijo Olimar a sus Pikmins

Con suerte, eso funciono, las chicas ya estaban mas "normales" asiendo que todos suspiraran de alivio

en eso se escuchan gritos a lo lejos que llaman la atención de los Smash, eran Pit, Link y Mari con...dios entre los brazos

- Lo encontraron...pero y ese estado tan deplorable - dijo Marth, ellos venia cubiertos de lodo, ramitas y pasto

- pues...- comenzo Link

_*~ Flash back~*_

_Los tres chicos lanzaron sus flechas y cada uno le dio a algo, Link le dio a Wolf, Mari a y Pit...pues digamos que no sabiamos por que no hubo ruido, corrimos por donde la flecha de Pit habia ido a parar mientras escapábamos de Wolf, hay nos tropezamos con el blanco de Pit...Dios  
_

_Estaba colgado de la capuchas y aun así no se le veía nada, lo tomamos en brazos y corrimos_

_*~Fin flash back~*_

__-Pero eso no explica como terminaron asi - Dijo Red que había permanecido muy callado ya que el no quería re-vivir lo que le había pasado con Mario y Luigui

- A pues es que cuando corríamos quisimos tomar una atajo, pero se nos olvido que solo Pit podía volar y aun lo llevamos a la tierra con nosotros - dijo Mari

- Bien tenemos a Dios, misión cumplida - Dijo Ike que ya estaba cansado de todo esto mientras Link dejaba a Dios en el piso

-pero que hacen - Dijo Peach alarmada por ver al Dios hay - Deben esconderlo rapido

-¿Por que?- preguntaron todos al uniso, pero su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente, ya que en uno de los vidrio de la gran sala fue atravesado por Wario que secuestro a Jin mientras reía frenéticamente

-Por eso, genios - dijo Samus también mas despierta - ese era el plan de los villanos, hacer todo un alboroto para luego, secuestrarlo - Aclaro la chica rubia

-Por eso lo escondimos, pero cuando tomamos nuestro te, ya no teníamos el control de nuestras acciones - dijo la princesa Zelda - creímos que serian mas listos - dijo disgustada

Todos se miraron entre si...

-Muy bien fue demasiado cerebro por hoy, hay que usar la fuerza bruta- dijo el mercenario - ¿Quien esta conmigo? - todos al saron sus armas - Bien, vamos - y en pocision de guerra se fueron por la puerta tomando el camino de la izquierda

-Oigan...- dijo Nana llamando la atención de todos

-Que!- dijo Ike

- Por la derecha Genio- respondió ella

-si...ya lo sabia- dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras guiaba a todos por la Derecha

* * *

Espero les alla gustado la segunda parte :D acepto de todo como siempre jejeje

Pd: Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias he he

hasta el otro cap y si los aburri avísenme A; en el tercer Cap aparece el Yaoi ;D


	3. El rescate, ¿Qué paso con Pit?

Discúlpenme ;A; es que eh estado ocupada en estos días y se me había ido la imaginación...pero bueno aquí esta el tercer cap de Días Smash jeje y aprovecho y me doy publicidad pronto subiré otro fic llamado "Mis días de secundaria" también del Super Smash *obvio* y hay habra mas Yaoi...XD

Disclaraimer: Super Smash Bros Brawl y Melee es de NINTENDO! oh si...y Dios y Mari son mios

* * *

**El rescate, ¿Qué paso con Pit?**

Mientras todos corrían tras Wario para salvar al "Dios" Toon Link salía de la multitud poniéndose enfrente de todos

-ESPEREN!- grito el pequeño

-QUE!- grito Ike estresado por toda la situación

-No pueden atacar a diestra y siniestra, necesitan un plan de rescate además ellos aunque no lo parezcan son listos y seguro nos tienen una trampa- finalizo el chico de los ojos grandes

-Tiene razón Ike, necesitamos un plan- dijo el príncipe de Altea, el mercenario miro a Marth con cara de poco amigos pero luego cedió

-bien…pero aun puedo golpear a diestra siniestra verdad- dijo Ike

-si, si es que el plan lo amerita o nos quedamos sin nada que hacer- le respondió

-Claro…le hace caso solo a su novia- le susurro Popo a Nana, quien se limito a reír

Con eso todos empezaron a formular un plan, que parecía más o menos pasable considerando que estaban en una "emergencia"…

Se separaron en los mismos grupos de antes solo que ahora con las mujeres ya repuestas tuvieron un pequeño cambio Ej.: Zelda fue con Link, Pit y Mari, Peach fue con Mario y Luigi, Samus con Snake, Red y Sonic y Nana con Popo, Ness y Lucas

* * *

-Con: Marth, Ike y Roy

Ellos estaban en el tercer piso de la mansión, de cinco, buscaban tras cada puerta que podían pero como esperaban no había nada ni nadie

-¿Roy porque aun tienes la corona del Dios?- pregunto Marth algo confundido, ya que cuando lo tuvieron en sus manos debieron dársela y posiblemente le hubieran visto la cara, pero no, vino Wario salvar el día…

-No lose, solo me dio curiosidad, si lo ves bien son 3 ojos mirándote – y exactamente era eso, eran 3 ojos mirando cada cosa que hacia –oigan esta corona da miedo- dijo Roy

-pues tírala por la ventana- regaño Ike, ya estaba al borde de darle un golpe al primero que se cruzara

-no la voy a tirar, y si "Dios" se enoja, no quiero ser testigo de la ira que esconde bajo la capa- dijo un asustado Roy, ya que podía o no ser cierto

Mientras los otros dos discutían sobre el futuro paradero de la corona, Marth seguía pegado en la misma escena donde Jin le había dando ese papel _"te gusta Ike, no soy tan estúpido" _aso le hacía pensar mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle

-Es hombre- dijo al aire

-Qué?- le preguntaron los otros dos viendo que Marth se quedaba parado a mitad de camino con una sonrisa

-Nada mejor siga- no alcanzo a terminar ya a el y Ike los atraparon en una gran red y ahora colgaban del techo en una situación que cualquiera podría malinterpretar es decir, Ike sobre Marth…lindo ¿no?

-Tranquilos amigos compañeros de juego, yo su increíble y sexy salvador pelirrojo los salvara- les grito Roy desde el suelo sin fijarse que lanzo la corona por la ventana golpeando a algo

-Estamos muertos…

* * *

- hace 20 minutos… con Pit, Link, Zelda y Mari…

Ellos estaban en el cuarto piso, también intentado ver el paradero de Dios, pero lo peor de todo es que había dos personas demasiado asustadas en este grupo y eran…

-Ojala el Dios este bien- dijo Pit algo atemorizado por el bien de su…em…am…compañero del cielo?

-cierto si algo le pasa, Pit, tu y yo estamos muertos- agrego la pelirrubia

-Por qué tan asustados por el bien del "Dios"- pregunto Link

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes verdad?...- el héroe solo negó con la cabeza – Para ser sinceros yo también estoy muerta- dijo la princesa medio asustada

-Aun no lo entiendo…- dijo un confundido Link

-Serás cabeza dura Link, no ves que si se nos va un Dios nosotros tres morimos- Le regaño Mari pero aun veía a como Link la miraba con confusión – eh…te lo digo más fácil, tenemos a una Zelda muerta a manos de la Diosa Nyaru y a un Pit castrado cortesía de la Señora Palutena – eso le dejo las cosas más que claras a Link y a Zelda y Pit también que la miraban con Horror

-Yo mejor voy a dar una vuelta a la casa por los aires- dijo Pit asustado por su futura "castración" emprendió vuelo desde la ventana dando vueltas por la casa y en eso puedo ver claramente a Wario en su motocicleta con el Dios en el jardín ,voló rápido hasta el tercer piso ya que volar hasta el cuarto implicaba más esfuerzo y volar cansa ¿saben? –Chicos ya lo vi- grito el ángel

-a quien viste?-pregunto Link mientras se acercaba a la ventana

- al Dios con Wario se dirige hacia el- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que una "cosa" le dio en la cabeza

-PIT!- girto Link las otras dos fueron a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría

Ni el mismo Dios Jin se lo creería…

* * *

-Hace 15 minutos…Con Nana, Popo, Ness y Lucas

Ellos estaban en el primer piso buscaban en todos los lados que podían, armarios, en la cocina, baños y bajo el sillón…la excusa para eso fue que podía haber una compuerta secreta pero solo encontraron un cepillo de dientes

-qué asco de quien es esto- dijo Nana sosteniendo el cepillo entre sus manos y agradecía al Jety que ella usaba guantes

-No se parece que ha estado hay hace meces- le respondió Ness con cara de asco –mejor dejémoslo donde estaba- dicho esto lo arrojaron devuelta a su hogar…bajo en lindo sillón

- bien no estamos logrando nada y seguro lo demás ya tienen alguna pista o algo así que mejor nos separamos- dijo Popo

-Wooo…siento que eh visto esta escena antes- dijo Ness pero luego tomaron en cuenta algo -¿Dónde estaba Lucas?- fue lo único que atino a decir asta que escucho un grito desde el fondo del corredor

-seguro esta allí, vio su sombra y se asusto- dijo Nana intentando calmarlos

-pero esta demasiado obscuro como para haber sombras y además ese miedo a su propia sombra lo dejo hace dos años- les respondió el chico de gorra roja

-Y tu como lo sabes?- esta vez pregunto Popo

-soy su compañero de cuarto, mejor amigo y compañero de juego* - dijo con arrogancia pero lo otros dos lo miraron cara de "¿enserio?" –Y también le dije que si no dejaba su miedo a su propia sombra pediría un cambio de compañero- dijo finalmente

-Ahora si te la creemos- dijeron los gemelos Ice Climber pero se escucho otro grito mas

Ness les dijo que se quedaran hay mientras él iba a buscar a Lucas pero él no cedió cuenta cuando los Ice Climbers desaparecieron. Llego hasta la última puerta y escucho muchos ruidos provenientes de ella hasta que se digno a abrirla

-Dios, parece película de terror de los 80's- abrió la puerta y encontró al pobre Lucas atado con una cuerda y con cinta adhesiva en la boca y por lo que parecía estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso –Lucas!- le quito la cinta de la boca y el otro intentaba decirle algo pero no le salía palabras de la boca –habla bien carajo!- le grito

-¡Es una trampa!- pero era tarde la puerta se cerro y lo dos quedaron atrapados en el estúpidamente pequeño armario –Lo siento es mi culpa- dijo el rubio comenzando a soltar lagrimas

-Tranquilo Lucas, todo estará bi-

-PIT!-

Ese grito hiso que los dos pequeños se sobresaltar, si tan solo supieran o que pasaba afuera…

-¿podrías desatarme?-dijo Lucas

pero al estar demasiado juntos terminaron amarados juntos y demasiado cerca...

* * *

-Hace 5 minutos con Mario, Peach y Luigi

Ellos estaban en el patio de la casa buscando pistas que pudieran ayudarlo pero entonces vieron como una motocicleta pasaba en cámara lenta sombre ellos y cuando se dieron cuenta que era Wario y Dios ya era tarde, se habían ido, pero un papel cayó del cielo y Peach pudo tomarlo a tiempo

-que dice- preguntaron los fontaneros al uniso

- Dice..."_Ayúdenme, me secuestro un tipo feo y creo que no s ebaña en dias…"_- eso sorprendió a los 3 ya que les habían dicho algo que ya sabían

-Ya sabíamos que era feo- dijo Luigi

Escucharon un grito del otro lado de la casa, es decir, el jardín muy bien cuidado de la princesa del reino Champiñón. Corrieron hasta que vieron la escena era: Pit sujetado de la mano por Link, quien era sujetado por Zelda, que a la vez era sujetada por las pocas fuerzas de Mari

-PASTELITOS!- grito Peach desde abajo, viendo la escena tan extraña

Pronto llegaron los demás viendo todo y los que estaban en los otros pisos viendo por la ventana

-Como llegaron a eso- grito Samus desde el quinto piso viendo como estaban colgados Link y Pit

-A Pit lo golpeo algo y cayo pero alcance a agarrarlo…pero se me resbala- le grito desde su posición, mientras que Roy solamente silbaba como si nada

-Link, pesas mucho y Mari y yo no podemos más- decía Zelda casi quedándose sin fuerzas…

Link pensó hasta que la diosa Nyaru le brindo una idea a su muy bonita cabecita dura…

-¿Alguien tiene una cuerda?- pregunto a los demás Smasher pero nadie decía nada, hasta que nuestro querido Sonic se fue a la velocidad de la luz a buscar una cuerda y en el proceso encontró a Nana y a Popo en el congelador…quien sabe cómo llegaron hay y a Ness y Lucas en una no muy bonita situación…ustedes entenderán…el armario era muy pequeño

-Encontré una cuerda- dijo Sonic lanzándole la cuerda a Link

-em…gracias?...ustedes sigan buscando- dijo el rubio mientras amarraba la cuerda a una flecha y los demás obedecían y volvían a lo suyo – Zelda, Mari suéltenme- las otras dos lo miraron cara de loco

-que te quieres suicidar con Pit- dijo Mari - Tienes mucho que vivir y estamos en un cuarto piso en una mansión ridículamente grande, tratando de salvar a un tipo que no muestra su cara- grito Mari exasperada…toda esa situación te dejaría al borde de un colapso mental

-Solo confíen en mi- grito el héroe del tiempo…

Zelda confiaba en el así que soltó a Link quien a su vez clavo su flecha con la cuerda en el techo del tercer piso dándole a la red que tenia cautivo a Marth y Ike que por fin salieron de la fea red. Link al tener la flecha clavada en el techo se deslizo como en una diana* y se metió dentro del tercer piso…

-Eso fue increíble – Dijo Roy sintiéndose culpable por todo

-Gracias pero que le pego en la cabeza- dijo Link mientras veía a Mari y Zelda venir hacia ellos

-Perdonen fue mi culpa yo arroje la corona de Jin por la ventana y quizá eso fue lo que le dio en la cabeza- se culpo nuestro pobre pelirrojo sexy-pero yo no quería lo ju…-

-tranquil no fuiste tú- dijo…Pit? –Fui yo…- "dijo el ángel aunque su voz era sombría y mas masculina…era una voz sexy…y su cara se veía neutra

-Pit…estas bien- pregunto la princesa de Hyrule –te ves diferente- dijo ella

-y habla diferente- agrego Mari –Un minuto esa es…- se sorprendió al ver ese objeto posado en su cabeza que tomaba el lugar de su corona de laureles

-Mi corona- finalizo "Pit" – Soy Jin o conocido como el Dios patapon- dijo seriamente nuestro ahora Dios

Los que se encontraban hay miraban sorprendido al ángel, como era posible que en un momento Pit ya no fuera el…y fuera…Jin

-pero como paso esto?- pregunto ahora Marth que podemos decir es el mejor amigo Pit y se preocupaba por el

-El hombre feo que me rapto me llevaba a un túnel bajo el árbol de cerezo del jardín y cuando vi al ángel supe que podía escapar así que cuando el pelirrojo tiro la corona tuve la oportunidad de guiar mi corona de ojos y le di en la cabeza y como Pit no se resistió supuse que era un "bueno úsalo"- finalizo nuestro querido Dios

-Es decir que en este minuto Pit está con los villanos?- pregunto Ike bastante sorprendido de que el Dios hablara como si fuera de lo más normal que el hablara –pobre Pit…esta en cuerpo de un transexual…- dijo Ike

-transexual tu madre y si el está en mi cuerpo- dijo viendo la cara de preocupación- tranquilos no podrá hacer nada los poderes se van con mi persona, además el venció a medusa dos veces ni que no pudiera con un montón de villanos feos- termino de decir y tenía bastante razón…

-entonces tenemos que salvarlo pero…- Mari iso una pausa- ¿Como sabes que venció a medusa dos veces?- pregunto confundida

-Porque soy un Dios y yo lo veo todo y por cierto Marth- este solo lo miro- te gusto la red verdad- este solo lo miro con cara de "WTF" mientras Jin solo seguía caminado como si nada y los demás se quedaban pensado en las palabras que había dicho nuestro Dios

-Que tienes contra mi- dijo siguiéndolo – yo no te hice nada para que te burles así de mi- le regaño

-no tengo nada contra ti príncipe de Altea- dijo Jin y bajo la mirada – ¿por qué crees que no hablo con ustedes? Yo sé demasiado y al saber es casi imposible para mi retenerlo por ejemplo solo a ti te diré que se que te gusta Ike, se que a Lucas le gusta Ness y sé que a Pit le atrae Link, que a Zelda le gusta jugar con el pelo de Pit, que Snake le saca fotos a Samus mientras duerme y que el Capitán Falcón se rasura las piernas y créeme que eso ultimo yo no lo quería saber- dijo con cara de horror

-Está bien entiendo demasiada información- dijo horrorizado por lo ultimo y sorprendido por lo de mas – tranquilo ahora que se que tienes un problema con eso te puedo ayudar pequeño- dijo Marth acariciándole la cabeza en realidad Jin es del tamaño de Pit…es decir bajo

-Pequeño tu p*n*, tengo 2000 años!- Dijo un irritado Dios siempre lo confundían con un niño –¡yo incluso te vi nacer!- eso prácticamente dejo a todos algo aturdidos

* * *

Por otro lado estaba el pobre Pit que recién despertaba y se venía enterando que estaba en el cuerpo de Dios…aunque se sentía más ligero sin las alas

-Wooo si no fuera porque no tengo alas me parecería a Pit II*- el cuerpo aun no lo veía pero sabía que tenía el pelo negro y como vestía de negro se parecía a Pit II – pero donde estoy- y se dio cuenta que estaba en una silla amarado de las mano con cintas de cuero – Oh por Hades esto no me puede estar pasando- se decía a si mismo

-Bien pequeño Dios listo para la extracción de tus poderes- dijo la voz de Ganondorf que tina una extraña arma con la que le quitaría sus "poderes"

-Espera, espera yo no soy Dios!, soy Pit el ángel servidor de la Señora Palutena- grito Pit con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer no daba resultado

-Esa te la cree tu madre- dijo Ganondorf a punto de disparar – tus últimas palabras- le dijo antes de…la parte fea que se venia

-Sálveme Señora Palutena- fue lo último que atino a decir

Continuara…

* * *

le gusto? ¿lo odiaron? diganme plisss ;A; *se va corriendo maracamente* ok no XD gracia s todos por sus Review me hace muy feliz leerlo aunque alguno eran amenzas por que un no lo subia XDD pero yo estoy viva recuerdenlo :D

En el proximo Cap ya se le vera la cara a Dios pero ahora saben que es pelinegro...wii~

bien adios amigos y compañeros escritores

adios~


	4. ¡Yo soy Dios!

Holas soy Viridi Smash y te apuesto un pichu a que te traume con las piernas de Falcon ;D ok no

Volvi! antes wii~ con un nuevo capitulo de este fic ramdom XD

unas aclaraciones antes de empezar!

-en el juego Patapo estan los tambores: Pon, Pata, Chaka, Don pero Dios solo tiene Pon y Pata!, los de Chaka y Don se explican el proximo cao :D

-anteriormente dije que Dios era pequeño y les digo que como Dios y Pit miden casi lo mismo se sintio ofendido de igual forma

-Pit II: es del juego Kid Icarus: Uprissing, tambien llamado Dark Pit, Kuro o Pitoo XD

y bueno...seria disfruten!

Disclaraimer: Super Smash bros brawl y Melee no me pertence es de Nintendo, el Oc Mary si y El Oc Dios mas o menos ya que el jeugo Patapon es de Sony :D sino ya seria una serie

* * *

**¡Yo soy Dios!**

Todos corrían por los pasillos para poder llegar al árbol de cerezos del jardín pero había un pequeño grupo de personas que no avanzaban mucho por culpa de cierto chico…

-estas cosas pesan- se quejaba el Dios – como rayos Pit se puede estas cosas- decía mientras se iba de espaldas…otra vez

-quizá no hiciste bien en cambiar cuerpo con Pit- dijo Ike – debe estar sufriendo en las manos del mal- la única intención de Ike era molestar al Dios pero solo lo hizo sentirse culpable

-Lo se pero no tenia opción…además si tuviera que cambiar de nuevo ¿con quién lo hago?- pregunto Jin viendo como los demás pensar y pensar y mirar a Ike con mala cara

-Yo lo aria- dijo nuestra querida princesa Zelda –puedo cambiar contigo para salvar a Pit- le dijo la princesa

-no podría pedirle eso princesa de Hyrule, además si eso pasa probablemente no le sería muy lindo estar en el cuerpo de un…-

-travesti!- interrumpió Mari

-buena esa rubia- le dijo el mercenario chocando palmas con la chica de ojos verdes – te has ganado una parida para jugar con el campeón de la casa- le dijo el peli azul arrogantemente

-Roy?- pregunto alegre la chica

Iba a replicar pero se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban raro así que se callaron sus hermosas bocas para escuchar lo que el Dios patapon tenía que decir

-bien, no puedo dejar que una servidora de la Diosa Nyaru pase por algo horrible hay asique no lo aremos…me aguantare estas cosas…- finalizo el Dios, si la Diosa Nyaru se enterara lo colgaría en las "reuniones" de los Dioses

-bien…- se rindió la princesa – pero a la próxima pregunta antes de usar un cuerpo ¿entendiste?- le replico Zelda

-Ok…pero no lo vuelvo a hacer porque no es lindo estar en cuerpo de otro ya me basta con saber todo lo que no necesito saber – eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que nadie podría escucharlo pero los presentes hay si podían…

-saber todo?- pregunto Ike – lo sabes todo, que vives una biblioteca?- pregunto nuevamente pero inocentemente le peli azul

- No tonto…el es un Dios- dijo con sabiduría Mari – por eso el ve y sabe todo lo que pasa en el mundo- termino de decir la chica

A decir verdad Dios ya no era tanto un misterio a que lo conocían bien, el verdadero misterio estaba en esa chica, lo sabía todo, era bromista, pero también la podían sacaban de quicio…quien es María?...eso lo descubrirían después pero sería más fácil de lo que creían

* * *

Todos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hasta que llegaron al muy hermosos y bien cuidado árbol que unas cuantas veces fue regado por los hombres de la casa…si saben a qué me refiero

La gran mayoría de los Smash estaba hay parados si saber qué rayos a hacer, podrían fácilmente arrancar el árbol y ver si hay algo pero no podían porque algo llamado "Peach" se los impedía…

-Bien debe a ver un botón por aquí o alguna compuerta o quizá…- Roy fue interrumpido por…

-es por aquí…- le dijo el dios apuntando a un lado del árbol, la "compuerta estaba en el pasto y se notaba…a kilómetros que era pasto falso!

-como supiste eso Pit- pregunto Red o mejor dicho el Entrenador pokemon

Todos los demás Smash se quedaron mirando a "Pit" luego se dio cuenta de que aun era el ángel y que ese chico aun tenía su cuerpo…Zelda iba a responder para salvar al pobre Dios pero este se adelanto

- antes de que la corona me golpeara, yo vi a el tipo que nunca se…digo Wario se llevaba a el Dios a este escondite…- respondió Jin lo más parecido a Pit posible y luego de eso cuando veía que los demás no se lo creían se forzó una sonrisa digna de un ángel

Ahora si todos se la creyeron…pero cuando abrieron la mini puerta una mano salió de ahí…era una mano pálida…alguno les dio miedo pero otros intentaban tocarla hasta que "Pit" deicidio jalar el cuerpo hacia tierra firme

-Ese quien es- pregunto Luigi ver el bultito negro en el suelo…hasta que se levanto lo mas rápido y discreto que pudo para no dejar ver nada…era "Dios"

-Ah…pero si es el Dios – dijo Mario viéndolo que parecía estar en perfecto estado – parece estar bien- al terminar esa frase "Dios" cayó al suelo…al parecer inconsciente

-eso me va a doler…- dijo "Pit" pero se dio cuenta de que todos lo volvían a mirar – por que cayó muy duro…- pero se rindió con eso de fingir ser Pit así que solamente fue a su cuerpo ahora inconsciente y puso la corona en su lugar…

Dando como resultado a un Dios quejándose de dolor en el piso…en realidad no hablaba solo giraba en el piso y aun Pit abrazando a sus alas diciendo cosas como "tranquilas papa ya está aquí"

El dios se levanto del suelo y aun con la capucha puesta dijo ahora con su voz – ¿por que rayos me duele el brazo y el pie?- dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos esa voz era digna de un Dios, era hermosa, grave y sexy a la vez dejando a mas de una chica y chico desmayado…

-PODIAS HABLAR!- preguntaron casi todos al uniso y digo casi por qué Zelda, Mari, Link, Ike, Marth y Roy ya lo habían escuchado

-pero claro que puedo ¿que creían?, ¿Qué era mudo?- en eso se escucharon varios silbidos por parte de los Smash - se que apostaron sobre mi sexualidad...Yoshi y Kirby...- dijo mientras los señalados solo se hacían los inocentes

Ahora que todos estaban juntos iban a ir devuelta a la mansión cuando nuestro querido y amado Ganondorf izo acto de presencia y tomo de la capa al Dios

-No de nuevo…- se quejo Jin – enserio? Que tienen conmigo ni que fuera muy especial…- dijo pero esto solo izo que él se enojara más…

-Tú y yo pelearemos ahora así que prepárate y escoge un compañero para que no te veas tan débil…- dijo y con esto soltó a Jin

El se paro viendo como el villano se iba…luego se dio vuelta y vio como todos los miraban, Marth sintió un deja vu y juro que por segunda vez el chico estaba sonriendo bajo la capa y este solo atino a decir

-Nee…Ike – izo una pausa – aun quieres golpear a alguien a diestra y siniestra- el mencionado simplemente sonrió y saco su espada

-cuando empezamos…

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la gran televisión _"cortesía de Crazy Hand que se la encontró en la basura" _junto al gran sillón, habían apuestas, comida y muchos Samsher discutiendo sobre asuntos como por que Falcón se rasura las piernas y por que el cepillo de dietes de Bowser estaba bajo el muy hermoso sillón

-Miren ya va a comenzar la pelea- anuncio Fox asiendo que todos prestaran atención a tele como si su vida dependiera de ello

"_esta noche yo Young Link junto a mi Compañero Pichu seremos sus comentaristas" _

Todos quedaron la boca abierta ¿cuando llegaron ellos? Y ¿porque Pichu estaba ahí se suponía que él no hablaba?

"_sé que se preguntan qué hacemos aquí, asique les diremos que Máster Hand y Crazy Hand se fueron de vacaciones y nos dejaron los comentarios a nosotros…y ¿Por qué Pichu está aquí?...bien es que…Mewtwo dijo que era aburrido, Dr. Mario debe atender a los heridos y cuando le preguntamos a Pit II si quería comentar conmigo dijo algo como -Viridi no me deja ir por que la maldita me da el poder de vuelo*-"_

Eso izo que la mayoría quedara en con función pro que no tenían idea de quien eran ellos, pero Pit se descojonaba de risa en el piso diciendo cosas como "es dominado por una mujer" pero luego recordó que él es dominado por Palutena así que se callo

" _Bien comencemos, por el lado del bien tenemos ah…Ike el mercenario de Fire emblem! – se ve a Ike haces su gran entrada*- y También tenemos al que todos quieren ver y es su primera batalla en el Súper Smash Bros Brawl…el el Dios Jin! – se ve también hacer su entrada-"_

" _Y por el otro lado tenemos a los mas grandes villanos! Ganondorf y Bowser"_

Se puede a preciar a Link y Mario maldecir de un millón de maneras distintas

"_QUE LA PELEA COMIENZE!"_

La pelea comenzó y Ike fue con todo hacía los villanos, y se esforzó mucho solo para luego de diez minutos darse cuenta de que el Dios estaba sentado si hacer nada…

-POR QUE NO HACES NADA!- le grito al chico pero este solo respondió con un gesto de hombros

-no se…me da flojera pelear ahora- dijo para luego tirarse de lado como buen Dios que es…

-QUE CLASE DE DIOS ERES!- le volvió a gritar y creo que con más fuerza

- uno que solo guían a unos ojitos hasta los confines de la tierra- dice desde el piso alsando el brazo bajo la capa…mientras e dormía

-ENTONCES DIME SI ERES HOMBRE O MUJER!?- eso dejo desde los villanos a los espectadores descolocados...

-Hombre...ya puedes vivir follandote a Marth tranquilamente- dicho esto Ike estaba pensando seriamente si tirar a Dios desde el campo de batalla o matarlo con su misma espada...pero...

...lo último que supo es que lo sacaron del campo y quedo fuera, saliendo de los tubos y yendo con sus compañeros que veía que el dios aun estaba tirado en suelo…sin hacer nada

* * *

-devuelta en el campo de batalla-

-Bien solo nos queda el pequeño Dios…eres tan pequeño que te are pedazos en solo dos segundo- reía Bowser

Jin comenzó a levantarse con un aura muy sombría…

-repite eso copia barata de barnie…- le dijo el chico en un tono muy sombrío

-Que eres sordo también pe-que-ño- repitió cada una de las silabas y eso sello su hermoso destino…

El Dios se acerco y le dijo…

-_pon…pon…pata…pon!- _y eso bue como recibir cuatro puñetazos en el rostro pero indirectamente…dejando a Bowser fuera del campo…

-en el cuarto con la Tv de la basura-

Todos habían quedado "WTF" solo dijo unas pequeñas frases y dejo a Bowser fuera…eso era poder…el de un Dios

* * *

-dentro de la pelea-

"_Wooo! Eso fue increíble ahora solo quedan Ganondorf y Jin quien ganara esta pelea?"_

-Así que el pequeño tiene más poder del que parece – dijo mientras se acercaba a Jin

-Tengo 2.000 años tarado!- dijo el Dios irritado - Yo se que te gusta Zelda de verdad y con solo verla te dan ganas de llevartela a un cuarto y todo pero a ella le gusta Pit...y ya la regue otra vez ¿verdad?

* * *

-fuera del campo-

Se veia a Pit llegando con unas palomitas en la mano

-de que me perdi- dijo sentándose al lado de una sonrojada Zelda y a un Link a punto desmayarse-

y aun Marth asiéndose un "_falcel pam"_

* * *

-vovamos al campo

-ahora si te mato, intento de Dios- dijo con toda la ira del mundo

Jin quedo justo en el borde del campo de batalla y Ganondorf estaba listo para asentarle un puñetazo en todo el ese rostro cubierto que tenia…pero lo mas insperado ocurrió

Y todo paso tan rápido y la vez lento…apareció una bola Smash…y lo que supieron es que Ganondorf le dio un puñetazo a la capa del Dios quien salió dando una voltereta ladina…

Podían verlo…tenía el cabello negro, con su corona puesta, una camisa negra muy larga con un ojo en medio, más un chaleco de manga corta y le llegaba en la costillas también negro, unos shorts negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, unas pantis y zapatos negros con un poco de blanco…

-Mírame…Ganondorf…- Dijo de forma burlona

_Yo soy Dios!_

* * *

__Y les gusto lo odiaron ;A; nosebo XD al fin saben como es Dios pero si se quieren hacer una idea vallan a mi cuenta de Da "Pancha-hero" y vean el dibujo de el :D

*_se ve a Ike haces su gran entrada*: si se dan cuenta en el SSB siempre hacen una gran entrada :D_

_*__-Viridi no me deja ir por que la maldita me da el poder de vuelo*: Viridi...no no soy yo XD es la Diosa de la naturalesa del Kid Icarus y le da el poder de vuelo a Pit II_

___*la TV de la basura: un dia Crazy hand la encontró y se la llevo a R.O.B para que la reparara, pero solo decubrio que dentro de ella habia un mapahce rabioso que se le tiro ensima a Diddi kong! :D _

___esperen el proximo adios!~_


	5. Estoy borracho y lo sabes!

Holas! -le avientan tomates- ok, ok si me demore... quería hacer cap doble pero decidí juntarlo y hacerlo mas largo :D que cortarlo en 2!

aquí les caigo con mas traumas!

Disclaraimer: todo le pertenece a Nintendo...solo por soy pobre D: por que me lo restriegas en la cara!

* * *

**Estoy borracho y lo sabes!**

-Te voy a colgar!- gritaba un furioso Popo –Y luego de colgarte te cortare en picadillos, aplastare tus restos con mi mazo, are que se los coma un perro y lo vomite…para luego quemar el vomito!- Eso no sonó muy bien que se diga…

-Perdóname! Pero ella es tan linda…aun que tu también lo eres pero sería mejor sin la chaqueta esa pero…- se cayó un muy asustado Toon link viendo su situación

-Ahora si te mato!- le grito el chico del mazo…ruborizado

Mientras que toda la sala era un caos total…y podemos apreciar a una Peach arriba del candelabro, un Link en el muro, aun Pit amarrado a una silla y muchas manchas de…em…salsa de tomate?

Y eso…? Eso es la silueta dibujada con líneas blancas de Mr. Game & Wacht en el piso!?

Ok, ok recapitulemos esto un poco, creo que nos adelantamos el cuento…veamos que paso ayer para saber que paso en esta…inusual situación…

* * *

Todo ocurrió ayer en la pelea…donde todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta por ver como era el Dios…quien al estar en aire tomo la "Bola Smash" y en su "Smash final" saco una espada enorme en blanco y negro.

Aprovecho que estaba distraído viendo como era, para encajarle la espada en el pecho y dejarlo fuera del combate y el tomando la dulce victoria

Si bien en el área de combate te podían sacar la cabeza, luego de salir de los tubos la tenia puesta, pero te dejaba un dolor horrible… ahora piensen en el pecho de Ganondorf…

"_Eso es todo por hoy, nos despedimos con la victoria del Dios Patapon, soy Young link y el es mi compañero Pichu. Nos vemos mañana adiós a todos!"_

Todos se dieron media vuelta y fueron a ver al, ahora, chico pelinegro que traía su capa en la mano listo para ponérsela pero uno de los Smash dijo…

-Alto!- grito Capitán falcón –no te la pongas aun – el dejo la capa en el piso y levanto las manos, como si hubiera sido un asalto

-Ok…- decía el chico mientras se aleja 3 pasos atrás – porque no quieren que me la ponga?- mientras bajaba las manos Falcón se acercó y dijo

-CASATE COMIGO!- grito a todo pulmón el capitán dejando a todo sorprendidos, aturdidos y confundidos

-No en esta vida- dijo Jin con aura maligna…mientras el capitán se alejaba lentamente

El se puso la capa, intento pasar a través de los Smash y no lo dejaron, intento de todo pero como no funciono…

-ahora qué?- pregunto finalmente resignado viendo que no podía escapar de su prisión especial…

-has vencido a Ganondorf!- dijo Link para luego proseguir – entonces debes ser recompensado con…-

-UNA FIESTA!- grito/ interrumpió nuestro increíble y súper sexoso, pelirrojo sexy…Roy

-que?- dijeron todos…

* * *

**2 horas después…**

**- **Bien todos se encargaran de algo – decía Peach, que era la encarda de todas las fiestas de la mansión, ya que ella imponía orden…además si dejas a otros todo sería un des-madre – muy bien, Niños y Red decoración, villanos seguridad, las chicas y Marth a la cocina, Snake, Link, Pit, Ike, Roy y Mari vallan a comprar la comida, que de por si es mucha dado que somos varios en esta mansión, y Mr. Game, Olimar y R.O.B cuiden que las dos bolitas de chicle, Yoshy y Sonic, no se coman nada, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong, los trajes especiales…y eso es todo! Falta alguien?

Mario, Luigi, Fox y Dios levantaron la mano, porque no le asignaron nada y ahora que lo pensaban para que levantan la mano?, pudieron quedarse sin hacer nada

-Bien ustedes 4 se encargaran, de que todos estén aquí a las 9:00 de la noche, ¿de a cuerdo? – los chico asintieron con la cabeza

Bien que comience!

* * *

**Con los 4 chicos…que no debieron levantar la mano…!**

Estaban en el ático, sentados en un sillón sin hacer nada, como buenos Smash que son, hasta que a Mario le surgió una pregunta…

-Oye Jin, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto el fontanero de gorra roja

-Técnicamente ya lo estas asiendo…pero bueno como quieras- le dijo el chico Dios, aun tenia la capa pero sin la capucha

-¿por qué usas capa?, ¿Qué se siente saberlo todo?, dejaste a tus súbditos solos? Y lo mas importante…¿Por qué eres tan enano?

Ok, esas fueron muchas preguntas de una vez pero para Dios eso no es nada

-Uso capa porque mi piel es blanca y poco tolerante al sol, es genial y malo al mismo tiempo ya que se me escapan las cosas siempre y creen que yo dejaría a mis queridos súbditos solos!- miro indignado a Mario y este lo miro con cara de "¿Qué?"– Los deje con mi hermana Joy…de seguro están bien…

* * *

**En una isla…**

Unos pequeños ojos estaban en el piso ya que ni podían caminar…

-COMO ES QUE EL **** DE MI HERMANO ME DEJO SOLA!- grito una chica de dos coletas, cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca y ropas parecidas a las de Jin pero femeninas –Es que no sabe que yo solo controlo Chaka y Don!, cuando vuelva me asegurare de que la diosa Palutena y Nyaru le hagan "eso-que-no-le-gusta" en las reuniones.- decía la chica con un aura maligna

Mientras que los ojitos luchaban por ponerse de pie en intentaban hacer reaccionar a su Diosa

-ah! Es cierto, LO SIENTO MUCHO!- le gritaba desde el cielo a sus queridos súbditos – odio ser Diosa…- se quejo la chica…

[N/A: ella solo aparece aquí, no se preocupen]

* * *

**Volvamos a los que nos importa!**

-Si…seguro está bien – decía el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada hasta que se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la ultima, estúpida, pregunta…-Bien…como saben tengo 2.000 años, pero en la "Tierra" yo debería tener unos 14 o 13 años…aunque mi hermana es más alta que yo….- eso ultimo nadie lo escucho

-Ok, suficientes preguntas por ahora- dijo Mario satisfecho

-esperen yo quiero preguntar algo- dijo Luigi y los otros 3 presentes solo me miraron con cara de "bueno hazlo"

-bien…aunque yo se que te vistes de mujer en secreto, modelando para tu espejo color rosa y solo Mario sabe eso – dijo Jin hasta que – Lo hice otra vez verdad?- los otros solo asintieron –odio ser Dios…- finalizo el chico

Mientras que en otro lado alguien sintió un deja vu…

* * *

**Con nuestros 6 justicieros!**

Snake, Link, Ike, Pit, Roy y Mari estaban en el súper mercado porque, según Roy, los Súper Smash compran en Super Mercado y no en tiendas rebajas donde Falcon se compra sus rasuradoras marca Luigi…no me pregunten

-Bien según la lista de compras – comenzaba Mari – "Necesitamos, cualquier cosa comestible, bebidas, jugos, leche y nos hace falta pan"- dijo imitando la voz de Peach – no son muchas cosas entonces ¿entonces por qué tanto escuadrón de guerra? – termino de decir

-elemental mi querida amiga rubia, Kirby, Yoshi y Ike comen como si no hubiera un mañana…por eso nos necesitan a los mas rudos de todos – dijo Ike con aires de grandeza

-entonces tenemos por que estoy aquí?- pregunto la rubia y hasta ahora única chica entre ellos …

-supongo que para mantenernos al margen de las estupideces que hace el hombre, cuando no hay una mujer a su lado- analizo Snake muy inteligentemente, pero vio la cara de Ike y Mari que tenia tatuado en la frente "En español por favor" – es decir que no podemos hacer cosas estúpidas frente a ti por ser chica- facilito el príncipe

Pero o esperaba que esta chica se largara a reír como una verdadera loca, nadie la entendía hasta que se atrevieron a preguntar

-por que te ríes- pregunto el duro de Ike – acaso hay algo chistoso en la cara del señor caja?-

-OYE!-

-No, no es eso, el problema es que eso ya me lo habían dicho antes- respondió una sonriente rubia – si quieren saber jueguen mi juego- termino de decir Mari

-bien, bien…oye Pit por que no tu, Link y Mari van a buscar las cosas pequeñas y nosotros iremos por las más grandes y pesadas – dijo Roy…algo no estaba bien

-oye ni que fuéramos débiles- respondieron Link y Pit al uniso

-vamos no van a dejar a una dama sola ¿o sí?- ahora les hablo Ike

-está bien iremos – respondieron esta vez los tres…

-ah pero antes…dice algo mas la lista- les dijo Mari – dice…_"absolutamente nada de alcohol, no queremos repetir fiestas pasada" – _advirtió la chica – creo que eso estará bien…- dijo mientras los miraba la ultima vez y se iba por uno de los pasillos junto con Link y Pit

Se quedaron mirándolos como se alejaban hasta que…

-vamos por alcohol ¿verdad? – pregunto Roy

-por su puesto, mi querido amigo pelirrojo- le dijo el mercenario con una gran sonrisa…esta noche f*ll*…

* * *

**Más tarde ese día…**

Todo estaba muy bien decorado, la comida se veía excelente, los Smash también, cortesía de Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong, todos bien arreglado y bañados…si Ike también…

Pero no contaban con que nuestros 3 miembros de compras pusieran alcohol en todo ¡hasta en la sillas por si las dudas!

Y ya se pueden imaginar la escena…no…bueno se las describo!

R.O.B sufrió corto circuito ya que le lanzaron agua encima, por la borrachera, Marth nunca volvió del baño, Pit quedo amarrado a la silla ¿por qué?, quería comer algo pero Ike se dio cuenta de esto y lo tecleó* y por seguridad de todos lo amarro a una silla…solo imaginen un ángel borracho, de paso se llevo a Mr. Game…solo quedo la figura en el piso

Zelda, al beber, se puso a contar sus problemas a Link, quien por obra de del Dios Jin, quedo estampado en la pared cuando a la princesa se le ocurrió convertirse en Shake y arrojar lo primero que viera. Roy que pasaba por ahí, salió disparado por la ventana, cortesía de Link…

Los villanos estaban en el patio con "salsa de tomate", no me pregunten, los fontaneros estaban discutiendo en el sillón sobre quien tenía el mejor bigote. Samus y Snake hicieron guerra, Los niños jugaron botella y Toon Link fue perseguido por Popo…por que le sacaba fotos a él a su hermana mientras dormían, y mientras eso sucedía Ness y Lucas le dibujaron cosas en la cara al Entrenador Pokemon, con foto incluida y todo...

Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong estaban tirados en suelo, nadie vio nada, Yoshi y Kirby ya no podían comer mas, Sonic se durmió en el techo!

Falco, Fox y Wolf jugaban a la ronda de los borrachos*, Capitán Falcon estaba abrazando a Olimar diciendo cosas como _"Por qué no me ama" o "nunca supe como Hitler salvo la navidad"…_

Rei Dedede se fue a dormir, según él, _"no podía compartir el mismo aire que sus súbditos" _y Lucario estaba bajo la mesa, junto con los demás pokemon's…y Mari?...en el mismo estado que Marth pero en el baño de las chicas…

Y por ultimo estaba Peach que al ver todo el desastre, y ver como casi la taclean, la golpean etc, fue salva por Jin que con una caña de pescar agarro a la princesa y la subió junto a el en el candelabro

-Me salvaste la vida!- decía emocionada la princesa del reino champiñón – muchas gracias Dios Jin- agradeció la rubia

-no me agradezcas- decía el Dios comiendo…palomitas! – solo escuche tus ruegos luego hice mi trabajo…quieres palomitas?- le pregunto Jin

-Mmm…por qué no tomamos té con galletas en la sala de té?- sugirió la princesa

-me parece bien- acepto el pelinegro, mientras bajaba…con la princesa

-Oiga princesa sabía que Marth una vez uso vestido- dijo de camino a la sala

-Oh! No lo sabía…cuéntamelo todo!- se emociono Peach

-bien pues una vez…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Me siento mal!- dijeron Marth y Mari al mismo tiempo

-ustedes no estuvieron amarrados a una silla toda la noche!- reclamo el ángel

-pero yo fui brutalmente golpeado por la cabeza dura de Link y para empeóralo me fui contra la ventana- reclamo ahora Roy

-pero yo me estampe contra la pared!- grito Link

* * *

**En el patio…**

-Te dije Bowser que explotar salsa de tomate NO era buena idea – le grito Meta Knight a Bowser, mientras cargaban a Ganondorf

-pero si fue divertido, la parte mala es que le exploto a Ganondorf en la cara – dijo el secuestrador de Peach's

-No…esa fue la parte divertida- le corrigió el enmascarado

Mientras que Snake y Ike estaban viendo a un durmiente Sonic, en el techo de la casa

-Y como lo bajamos- dejo Snake

-pues yo pensaba en que tu lo bajaras y supervisaba- dijo el mercenario

2 minutos después Ike estaba junto a Sonic…

Mientras las princesas, Samus, Nana y ahora el Dios Jin tomaba su Tecito de la tarde

-Fue una buena Fiesta verdad Peach – dijo el Dios

-jeje si fue una muy buena- mientras brindaba con el chico

-am…de que me perdí?- dijo una muy perdida Zelda

-de todo Zelda…de todo- dijo Jin mientras bebía su té…

* * *

**unas 2 horas mas tarde...**

****-nunca lo supe Ike...al final follaste?- pregunto nuestro Super hiper sexy y candente pelirrojo

-no...y como haces eso?- pregunto el mercenario

-¿que cosa?- pregunto el candente de Roy...

-ESO! que es eso de candente?- se exasparero el peli azul

- pero que es?- le atino a decir el Roy

-Olvidalo...- nuestro querido Ike hiso acto de marcharse

* * *

Ok, ok ahora si tengo fecha para los demas cap :D sera todos los sabados!

tranquilos tenemos para rato! y para dejarles el supenso le dejo esto! y por que s eme paso san forever alone XDD

Trailer:

_yo también lo creí…ese Dios me debe una buena- decía Samus_

_-deja de seguirme!-_

_-Ella te ama a ti no ami-_

_-ah...entiendo...creo-_

_-el me gusta...y mucho...-_

_-Oye Marth me ayudas con la cocina yo no puedo so-_

_-no es lo que parece- grito_

_-Yo lo sabia, Dios lo predijo!_

_Proximo cap: Mari, tenemos que hablar_

_Adios~_


	6. Mari, tenemos que hablar

-se acerca lentamente- hola...-le avientan cuchillos- Ok, ok me demore como unos...3 meses?, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD es que tenia prueba, colegio, amistad -unask- y muchas cosas por eso hice este cap super largo, quizá no me quedo tan divertido pero espero que lo entretenga, tengo mas fic asi que quizá los suba mas tarde ;A; ah y me cambie el nombre de Viridi Smash a Ayano Smash, ¿por que? por que no merezco el nombre de Viridi la diosa mas genial que conozco y por que me gusta Ayano de kagero project y por que dicen que me paresco...la gente esta loca D:

Disclaraimer: Super Smash bros no me pertenece, si no a nintendo

disfruten!

* * *

**Mari, tenemos que hablar!**

En una habitación obscura estaba un Ike, una Samus, una Zelda y una Mari…encogida en su asiento…

-Querida Mari- comenzó Ike – tenemos que hablar- dijo en ese tono que solo Ike le da a las palabras…el tono de "Yo Ike, tu Mari, yo fuerte y tu no"

-Espera no termines conmigo aun tengo mucho amor que darte…esperen, yo no soy nada tuyo…creí que estabas con Marth- le dijo la muy confundida chica rubia

-yo también lo creí…ese Dios me debe una buena- decía Samus recordando cuando el Dios le dijo que esos terminan juntos

- que es lo que paso, explícate, porque ahora Red persigue a Pit?- pregunto ahora Zelda

-pues hoy es 14 de febrero* y – al ver las caras de enfado de los presente se rindió- bien les contare…- dijo ya rendida la chica – pues todo comenzó asi…verán-

**Ese 14 de febrero…**

* * *

**(Pov's Mari)**

Todo estaba como se suponía ese día, los Smash asiendo quien-sabe-que por su lado…algunos como Mario le daban flores y chocolates a Peach y otros como Snake batallaban con su orgullo por Samus…yo estaba encantada por todo el amor que se daba hoy

Todo estaba bien….hasta que se oyó un hermoso grito en la habitación de las chicas…

- Dioses, ahora que les paso- dije entando por la puerta viendo que solo estaba Zelda gritando eufórica…- Digo…que te paso?-

-Hay mi querida Mari, eh recibido un ramo de rosas de mi admirador secreto- Decía muy emocionada la princesa

-que admirador secreto?- dije yo muy confundí

-Ah! Es cierto que tu no estabas años anteriores- dijo ella – lo que pasa es que todos los años me llega un ramo de rosas en "San Valentín", ¿no es emocionante?- dijo Zelda abrazando las hermosas rosas

-supongo que si…- dije yo pero luego me di cuenta de algo…algo muy grave – Disculpa Zelda pero debo hablar algo muy importante con mi amigo el Dios he he- y luego de eso salí corriendo

**(Fin Pov's Mari)**

* * *

_**En el presente…**_

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ike que ya estaba bastante enojado

-Espérate que aun no llego a la parte buena- dijo la chica rubia – o la mala…he he-

-solo continua…- rogo Samus para que nadie matara a nadie…almenos no hoy

-bien como decia

* * *

**Volviendo al Pov's de Mari…**

Busque a Dios por todos lado pero nunca lo logre así que decidí preguntar a la fuente mas confiable que tenia…

-OYE RED!- grite cuando vi al entrenador…que quedo aturdido con mi hermoso grito de los ángeles…

-que!- dijo mientras se sujetaba un oído – para que me gritas, no estoy sordo sabes?- eso era sangre de su oído…nah, seguro era salsa de tomate…- ahora sí que quieres?-

-a pues fíjate que busco al pelinegro con complejo de Dios…lo has visto?- pregunte como si nada

-pues lo vi hace un rato con Link! – y antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa salí volando de hay –no literalmente, ni que fuera Pit-

Busque a Link por una media hora hasta que logre encontrarlo en el patio, se veía algo triste, así que solo me acerque a preguntar lo que necesitaba

-Disculpa Link- llame su atención y me miro tratando de sonreír, no pregunte su estado…sentí que no debía hacerlo

-que sucede Mari- me pregunto

-has visto a Dios, lo eh buscado desde la mañana- le dije a lo que me contesto

-estuvo aquí y luego se fue con Samus- eso me decepciono, tendría que volver a buscar – y sabes donde se pudieron ir- esa fue mi última pregunta antes de que me dijera que no…

Me volví a ir sin encontrar nada…

* * *

**Volviendo a la cámara obscura**

Había palomitas, pañuelos, bebidas –no alcohólicas- y Ike salia del baño con papel en pie

-Oh! En esta parte aparezco yo!- dijo Samus con emoción

-bien síguele se está poniendo buena – animo Zelda

-nah, cosas de mujeres- dijo Ike mientras se sentaba y comía palomitas...como todo un macho

* * *

**Volviendo a Mari**

Encontré a Samus en menos de 15 minutos y eso para mí era bueno, pero no me duro mucho porque no estaba el con ella

-SAMUS!- le grite estaba media arte así que me digne a gritarle

- que pasa mini-rubia?- a ella no le afectan mis gritos feos y desafinados…por qué? Por usa tapones, por eso cuando Snake o los niños le hablan ella finge entender todo

-Viste al maldito de Jin!- le dije algo agotada

-pues estuvo conmigo y luego se escapo por que el Capitán Falcón lo venia persiguiendo

-oh…ya veo…gracias- dije mientras me iba con la cabeza abajo

Mientras caminaba me encontré a Pit que me pregunto por mi ánimo pero solo le dije que tenía un mal día, luego me dijo que tenía que irse pero antes de eso le dije

-Oye espera- se me quedo mirando esperando – Link se veía triste hace un rato y tu eres como su mejor amigo, ¿porque no vas a preguntarle?- le dije

-¿en serio?, voy en seguida- y emprendió vuelo hacia el patio

Seguí mi camino y encontré a Marth

-Hola Mari, por que tan deprimida?- me pregunto, el es…como una dama…pero con músculos…sin ofender Marth

-no es nada, solo que no eh podido encontrar a Dios en todo el día…tú no sabes donde esta?- pregunte, era casi mi ultima esperanza

-no, lo siento Mari…- dijo me decepcione pero luego, de un momento a otro supe que ya no podía buscar a Dios…hay estaban…ellos…

-Oye Marth…así que te gusta alguien…- ya no podía hacer nada…

-de que hablas?- pregunto con nerviosismo el príncipe

-puedo verlo…quien es…te gusta mucho- estamos acabados

-_el me gusta...y mucho...- me respondió_

_-así que es un el…interesante…- me miro con horror – tranquilo nadie lo sabrá…ahora debo irme…adiós~-_

* * *

**Volviendo…de nuevo…cuanto más voy a contar esto!**

-y luego no recuerdo más ha ha- dijo Mari mientras reía como tonta

-es decir nos contaste toda la historia sin saber que paso después- dijo Ike al borde de golpear a la rubia…

-esperen!- grito ella – aun no termina, yo no sé qué paso después, pero se quien si…YA SALE DE UNA BUENA VEZ BASTARDO!- grito la rubia dejándolo a todos sorprendidos

-oye no es para tanto…-dijo una voz que provenía de Mari…pero ella tenia el color de los ojos rosa y su lazo del cuello era del mismo color – bien…ahora en que estaba la rubia asi pues lo que paso fue…- pero fue interrumpida?

-alto…Mari eres tu…?- pregunto Zelda

-ha ha, eres divertida ya veo por qué el esa persona te ama tanto- rio la persona –yo soy el mismísimo y muy insultado y querido…Cupido…- a Samus se le callo la tasita con jugo que tenia en mano

-asi que Cupido…eh…pero el no existe!- dijo Ike – y si así fuera…tenemos cuentas pendientes señor mala puntería!- dijo mientras se subía la manga

-oye, lo animales no hablan y alla afuera vi a un zorro y aun lobo hablar animadamente de quien sabe que, y yo no puedo existir…por favor, bien continuemos con esto- contesto el ahora Cupido/Mari

Debieron haberles sacado una foto y verles la cara, era para un meme, ahora podían ver claramente la situación de todo…pero querían escucharlo de el…o ella…

_-ah...entiendo...creo- dijo Zelda –continua por favor-_

-bien les cuento…lo que paso fue…-

* * *

**Ahora el pov de este…am…Cupido…ese era…**

Tome prestado el cuerpo de mi discípula/salvadora y para que les quede claro, ella tiene cuatro Dioses dentro de ella el de la música, la naturaleza, el infierno y yo el muy sensual Dios del amor, contengan sus orgasmos chicas –en el presente le acaban de dar un golpe-

Bien…como sea tome su cuerpo por ser san Valentín, así que me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo, crear parejas

Me prepare en la ventana del tercer piso, el primer objetivo de mi lista…es siempre será Link, como rayos nunca logro que Zelda mire a Link justo cuando disparo, el año pasado estaba todo preparado pero se metió pollo humano y la princesa termino enamorándose de el…ah! Odio mi trabajo

En fin estaba todo preparado, tenia listo mi arco y flecha, a los 2 en la mira…todo bien…

-vamos Cupido puedes hacerlo ahora…y que rayos no otra vez tu!- dije apuntando a Pit que fue con Link a saber qué cosa le estaría preguntando…pero como soy metiche agudice el oído para escuchar

-Ella te ama a ti no a mí- dijo el nomo verde

-enserio?- dijo el ángel – pero ella a mi no me gusta, la respeto y todo pero no me gusta, tranquilo encontrare la forma de que queden juntos- dijo el mientras emprendía vuelo…

-eso es aléjate…- dije apuntando pero alguien me llamo…digo a Mari era ese Dios enano y por culpa su dispare accidentalmente a hacia arriba

Pit logro esquivar la flecha, pero no Red que estaba entrenado con sus Pokemones, a el le dio la flecha, por eso el se cayó a suelo, empujando a Peach, que estaba cerca d ela ventana, pero Snake se fijo e intento ayudarla, pero eso provoco que los niño que estaban hay cayeran como dominós y eso empujo a Roy que estaba con Ike asia Marth y luego Samus entro en escena…

-Oye Marth me ayudas con la cocina yo no puedo so- ella venia a pedirle ayuda por lo del accidente y se encuentra con una escena…

-no es lo que parece- grito Marth

-Yo lo sabia, Dios lo predijo- salió corriendo Samus gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que vio

Mientras tanto Pit fue a ver a Red y saben que paso…

-deja de seguirme!- grito Pit mientras corría y detrás del Red

-¡pero yo te amo! ¡Debes aceptarlo!- le grito Red

-…Ok, ahora si la regué- pero fue tarde porque me pusieron en una bolsa y me Sali del cuerpo de Mari y se la llevaron a ella…

* * *

**Mew, mew…asi es cierto, volvamos con ellos…**

-wow…entonces todo ocurrió por culpa de LINK!- grito Samus

-que bien que Zelda se durmió antes de la nombraras- dijo Ike

-como sea yo me voy, hasta el otro año…- dijo mientras Mari volvía a la normalidad…si es que fue normal alguna vez

* * *

Todo se había calmado, pues ya era de noche, la mansión ya estaba ordenada, lo niños jugaban y las princesas cocinaban la cena, el efecto de la flecha acabo por lo que Red era libre y Pit tenia un trauma...

-algún día podre decirle- decía un deprimido Link, estaba en el patio, sosteniendo una hermosa rosa roja en la mano

-tranquilo…lo harás- dijo Mari apareciendo de la nada

-oye me asustaste- dijo el héroe de Hyrule – como lo sabes?- le pregunto

-Porque…los hilos hablan querido…- dijo mientras que Link solo la miro confusa, ella solo se fue…pero por un segundo el pudo ver una línea roja y transparente en su mano…y se dirigía a la cocina…

* * *

asta hay mi ocio si sobrevivo a la siguiente semana les traigo otro cap ok? bien adios!

lo amo, lo quiero y los adoro y saludos a todos tambien lo que lee y dejan reviw y los que lee pero no dejan reviw...POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIW ;A;


End file.
